Tiché povstání
by Aifsaath
Summary: Překročit hranici mezi dovoleným a zakázaným a tak se osvobodit. Hyuuga Hinata toho večera poruší všechny své zvyklosti a Ino se nestačí divit.XXX Yuri - Ino/Hinata


Tiché povstání

Bylo něco kolem desáté večer, když se obě dívky vracely z oslavy Hinatina povýšení. Dům se nořil ve tmě a ani Ino, ani Hinata se neobtěžovala rozsvěcet světlo. Cestičku chodbou a obývacím pokojem znaly zpaměti. Tiše (proč? Nikdo tu kromě nich nebyl) přeběhly do Ininy ložnice a teprve tam Ino rozsvítila. Pak se ohlédla, aby uviděla Hinatu, jak sedí na okraji její postele, se zády rovnými jako pravítko a s rukama úhledně složenýma v klíně. Vlasy i po tom bláznivém závodě lesem měla dokonale rovné a Ino na ní nenašla jediné smítko či jehličí, které by se bylo zachytilo na oděvu. Udiveně zakroutila hlavou a přešla ke skříni. Vytáhla z ní futon, který, zatímco se jí Hinata vrývala pohledem do týla, rozložila na podlaze.

Nervózně si přitom pobrukovala. Přemýšlela, co stálo za Hinatiným přáním přespat dnes u ní. Hinata nikdy u nikoho nenocovala, co Ino věděla. Ani když ještě chodily do akademie (tehdy vlastně sotva kdy vycházela ven), se nezdržela u nikoho ani na návštěvě. Proto Ino překvapilo, když ji dnes ráno zničehonic požádala, zda by nemohla u ní zůstat přes noc. Ale souhlasila. Neviděla důvod, proč by _měla_ nesouhlasit.

Přesto, bylo to divné a nehybná tvář Hyuugy jí příliš jistoty nedodávala. Ino si zakládala na své znalosti lidských povah, ale když přišlo na Hinatu, ztrácela půdu pod nohama; nepoznávala ji.

Znovu se podívala směrem k Hinatě a zjistila, že už nesedí na posteli, že stačila přejít k oknu a vyhlíží ven. Ino nic neřekla. Vytáhla ze skříně polštář a deku a oboje položila na futon. Počkala, dokud Hinata nevzala na vědomí, že obě už mají kde spát.

Hinata pouze přikývla a Ino na ni najednou dostala vztek. Polkla však rozhořčená slova, která se jí drala na jazyk a místo toho řekla jen: „Kde chceš spát?"

„Jsem zvyklá na futon," odpověděla Hinata. Nedívala se přitom na ni, nýbrž sledovala svoje prsty, jak si hrají s jakýmsi nesmyslem, co se předtím povaloval na nočním stolku. Ino připadalo ticho v pokoji nesnesitelně tíživé. Dívky si přeci spolu dlouhé hodiny povídají, když jedna u druhé přespává, a chichotají se. Hinata však nevypadala, že by měla chuť o čemkoli diskutovat. Ino toho měla dost.

„Ani jsi mi neřekla, proč chceš dneska být tady, Hinato. Teda, neměla bys teď slavit doma s rodinou?"

„Právě proto, že bych _měla_ být tam, jsem tady," zněla odpověď. Ještě chvilku si hrála, než odložila tu věc zpátky na místo. Potom upřela mrtvolně bledé oči na Ino. Ta se nevědomky otřásla.

„To zní… zajímavě," zasmála se nuceně. V duchu si nadávala za hmatatelnou nervozitu ve svém hlase. Odkašlala si. „Proč?" To už znělo jistěji.

Hinata minutu jenom zírala. Potom se zadívala kamsi do rohu a když se vrátila očima zpět, usmála se – podivná tíha z Ino rázem spadla – jako se usmívala jindy. Byl to docela plachý úsměv, jeden z těch váhavých a nepatrných. Ino napadlo, že se Hinata bude konečně chovat normálně.

Opravdu, natáhla se k ní a zeptala se, zda ji smí učesat. Ino potěšeně svolila. Posadila se do křesla a Hinata si stoupla za ni. Nejprve jí rozpustila ohon a pak začala pomalu rozčesávat hřebínkem dlouhé plavé vlasy. Ino přimhuřovala oči. Takové to mělo být, takhle to probíhá _správně_. Nejprve holčičí záležitosti, pak vykoupat a spát. Žádné divné civění, divné odpovědi, kterým Ino nerozuměla a nemohla rozumět. Cítila zuby hřebene, jak se zakusují do jednotlivých pramenů a pak klesají dolů a níž, až ke konečkům. Hinatiny prsty na jejím levém spánku příjemně hřály. Pak se vyměnily. Ino v duchu obdivovala Hinatiny vlasy – měla je husté a jemné jako hedvábí. Netrvalo však dlouho a Hinata se začala v křesle vrtět, jako kdyby jí česání vadilo. Ino poklesla ruka. Odtáhla se.

„Můžeš se jít koupat jako první, jestli chceš," řekla. Hinata přikývla a vytratila se z pokoje. Když se po čtvrthodině vrátila, měla vlasy mokré a na bílých ramenou jí visela noční košile. V rukou si nesla oblečení. Položila je na židli u stěny. Posadila se na futon a upřela pohled na Ino.

„Je tam ještě teplá voda?"

Hinata přikývla. Ino se sebrala a odešla do koupelny. Přivítalo ji vlhké přítmí prosycené vůní mandlového mýdla. Rozsvítila. Spatřila se v zrcadle na protější stěně. Vedle umyvadla ležel kartáč na vlasy. Hinata ho tu nejspíš zapomněla.

Svlékla se a šaty hned odložila do koše na prádlo. Vlezla do sprchy. Kaluže studené vody ji studily zpod chodidel. Otočila kohoutkem. Nastavila tvář horkému proudu. Když byla konečně hotová – suchá a v pyžamu – šla zpátky do pokoje. Hinata ještě pořád seděla v křesle. Ino napadlo, jestli se vůbec za celou dobu jedinkrát pohnula.

„Ospalá?"

Zavrtěla hlavou.

Možná si chce povídat, pomyslela si. Dívky vždycky před spaním tlachají dlouho do noci o nejrůznějších věcech. Sdělují si nápady, přání, vyprávějí si, co se událo a co se může udát. Aspoň tak to probíhalo vždy předtím.

Hinata z ní nespouštěla oči, zatímco ona přecházela po pokoji k posteli. Ino se chtěla zeptat, jestli si třeba nedá čaj, ale nějak se jí ta slova zadrhla v hrdle. Posadila se.

„Um…" Nevěděla, jak začít. „Co u vás doma?"

„Nic nového."

„Pořád jsi mi vlastně neřekla, proč jsi chtěla být dneska tady. Víš, je to docela divné… Dřív jsme tě zvaly a ty jsi pokaždé odmítla. Co se změnilo?"

„_Nic_ se nezměnilo. Proto," odvětila Hinata a naklonila hlavu trošku na stranu. Víčka měla pokleslá, jako kdyby ji zmáhala ospalost. „Občas je nutné… věci měnit."

„Hm…Asi ti rozumím," usmála se Ino.

„Co se nezměnilo a nikdy nezmění…" hlesla Hinata a snad nevěděla, že mluví nahlas. Zatřásla hlavou a podívala se Ino do očí. Byla ještě bledší než obvykle. „Nerozumíš," řekla. „Ale nevadí. Na něco…" Zaváhala. „Na něco bych se tě chtěla zeptat."

Ino zmateně povytáhla obočí. Podivný pocit, že jí něco uniká, zesílil.

Hinata vstala z křesla a přisedla si k ní.

„Překročila jsi někdy hranici?"

„Hranici čeho?"

„Hranici mezi tím, co smíš a nesmíš."

Ino se zasmála. „Milionkrát."

„Skutečně?" opáčila Hinata.

Chvíli bylo ticho.

„Já ještě nikdy," přiznala se pak. „Vždycky tu pro mě byla čára, přes kterou jsem nikdy nesměla přejít. A i když jsem se v životě k té linii ani zdaleka nepřiblížila, třebaže mě to lákalo, nikdy _mu_ to nestačilo. Závidím ti, Ino."

Ino jen pokrčila rameny, nevěděla, co na to říct.

Hinata se prudce postavila a začala nervózně přecházet po pokoji sem a tam. Dolní lem noční košile střídavě odhaloval a zahaloval její bílá stehna. Hryzala se do rtu. Pak se uklidnila. Zastavila se. Otočila se k Ino. Její pohled se změnil, jakoby se zamlžil a když promluvila, její hlas zněl zastřeně, jako kdyby mluvila z velké dálky.

„Je úplně jedno, co udělám… Stejně se bude na mě vždy dívat jako na něco zpackaného… Stojíš před ním a on tě každým slovem odsuzuje, jako kdyby samotná tvoje existence byla nějaký zločin, a ty netušíš, proč se cítíš tak provinile. Čím sis to zasloužila."

Ino zaplavila vlna soucitu. Stoupla si a pohladila ji konejšivě po zádech. „Tak proto nechceš být tam… Promiň, nechtěla jsem-"

„Mýlíš se, Ino. Nejsem tu proto, abych se mu mohla vyhnout aspoň po jednu noc, ne… Chci, abys mi dala důvod, proč mnou znovu opovrhne. Chci překročit tu mez zakázaného a udělat něco, co by si nikdy nikdo se mnou nespojil. Něco, za co by mě otec určitě zabil, kdybych se mu přiznala. Protože potom, až se na mě zase podívá těma studenýma očima, budu vědět, _proč si to zasloužím,_ a budu se mu muset v duchu smát, protože _on_ se to nikdy nedozví."

S těmito slovy se Hinata otočila čelem k Ino, položila jí ručku, malou a bílou, na rameno, stoupla si na špičky a dotkla se rty Ininých spánků.

„Dáš mi ten důvod?"

Najednou to bylo jasnější než slunce, uvědomila si Ino. Všechno to podivné chování dnes večer směřovalo k tomuhle, jenom sbírala odvahu. Než jí stačila zpříkra odseknout, řekla Hinata něco dalšího a Ino se musela zarazit.

„Nevěděla jsem, že máš takový _respekt_ před hranicí. Nemyslela jsem si, že couvneš."

Kdyby Hinata použila jiná slova, měkčí a ne výsměšná, byla by Ino trvala na svém. Ale zřetelné popíchnutí, že nesebere odvahu k něčemu, i když ona jí nabízí spoluvinu, ji přimělo hodit znechucení za hlavu.

„Zbláznila ses…" sykla ještě. „Tohle nejsi ty." A opatrně, nevěřícně spočinula svou dlaní na Hinatiných zádech.

„To je snad moje věc," odpověděla Hinata. Klesla dolů na futon a stáhla Ino s sebou. Znovu se jí otřela rty o spánky, tentokrát o něco drsněji. Ovinula paže kolem Ino a ta ji nechala brousit ústy po své tváři. Hinata ji jemným zatlačením přiměla lehnout si mezi přikrývky. Ino se opřela hlavou o polštář a sledovala ji zpoza přimhouřených víček.

„Zajímalo by mě, jak by se tvářil otec, kdyby nás teď viděl…" přemýšlela Hinata nahlas, když vjela rukou Ino pod svršek pyžama. V její tváři se neodrážela žádná emoce, nerudla, jak by člověk u ní čekal. Měla soustředěný výraz, ne zasněný ani stydlivý. Stiskla Ino ňadro. Ta zalapala po dechu. „Co by se stalo? Co myslíš?" ptala se Hinata, zatímco palcem přejížděla po kamarádčině kůži.

Ino neodpověděla. Hryzala se do tváře. Tajila dech. Hinata ji políbila na šíji. Neohrabaně, jako kdyby ji líbal někdo o pět let mladší, pak si ale dodala odvahy – či spíš drzosti – a vtiskla jí polibek na ústa. Ino ztuhla. Hinata se okamžitě stáhla. Naklonila hlavu na stranu, jako by si prohlížela dívku pod sebou, a tázavě pozvedla obočí.

Dávala jí pořád možnost couvnout. Ještě balancovaly na hranici, na tenké, chatrné zdi oddělující povolené a zakázané. Hinata ji stahovala dolů, ale nenutila ji. Jenom se na ni dívala těma bledýma, výsměšnýma očima.

Ino ji vzala za ruku a položila si ji zpět na prs. Přikývla. Hinata se k ní tedy znovu sklonila a drobnými zuby se jí jemně zakousla do kůže na krku. Její prsty rytmicky mnuly Inino ňadro. Volnou rukou vklouzla pod okraj pyžamových kalhot. Náhle – jako blesk – se jí dotkla prsty v rozkroku. Ino sebou cukla.

„Co by dělal?" zamumlala Hinata a líbla ji na dekolt. „Co by dělal, kdyby viděl, jak tě svlékám?" A svlékla ji. Dovolila jí to. Byla jako zhypnotizovaná tím tichým hlasem a posmívajícíma se očima. Hinatiny ruce hladce klouzaly po jejím těle.

„Co by dělal, kdyby viděl svoji nejstarší, jak sahá svojí kamarádce _tam?_ Kdyby tak sem teď vrazil a nachytal mě s prsty ve tvém klíně?" A štípla ji _tam._ A pak hladila. Její rty, vlhké a horké, teď laskaly Inino poprsí.

„Zmlkni už…"

„Proč?" zeptala se a kousla ji. „Proč bych _měla_?" Posadila se jí na klín. Obkročmo. Vyzývavě pohlédla na Ino a ta pochopila. Natáhla se k tenkým ramínkům Hinatiny saténové noční košile a nechala je spadnout podél bílých paží. Váhavě se otřela tváří o její kůži. Zarazila ji hebkost tak rozdílná od mužské. Znovu v ní zatrnulo, jak hrozně ji _láká_ dotýkat se _jí. _

Hinata si přetáhla košili přes hlavu a nonšalantně ji odhodila do kouta. Teď byly obě nahé. Přitiskla se k Ino tak, že se dívka sotva mohla nadechnout. Trochu neohrabaně, mechanicky se jí přisála na rtech, zatímco její ruce – prsty – dováděly Ino ke křečovitým záchvěvům rozkoše.

Musela si dodat odvahu, aby udělala to samé Hinatě. Ale jakmile se jí dotkla, jakmile se o ni začala třít, bylo nemožné držet se zpátky. Slyšela Hinatu, jak se tiše směje a jak se ten zvuk mísí se stěží potlačovanými steny. Cítila její jazyk bloudit po svém těle, než se jí zabodl do klína a vnímala do detailu chuť a horkost jejího klína, když jí to oplácela.

Ale stále se nedokázala zbavit myšlenky na to, co by dělal _její otec, kdyby je tu viděl._ Připadala si, jako kdyby tu stál Hyuuga Hiashi nad nimi a pozoroval je. Ino nepochybovala, že Hinata myslela na to samé, když se kousala do hřbetu ruky, aby zdusila zasténání, jež se jí dralo z hrdla ven.

Příští ráno vyšly z domu společně. Ino se nepřestala divit, jak snadno Hinata vklouzla zpět do role tiché milé dívky s plachým úsměvem, která lehce kývne hlavou, kdykoliv potká známou tvář. Bylo to, jako kdyby se nic té noci neodehrálo, jako kdyby to bledé děvčátko (Hinata opět působila dojmem křehkosti a dětskosti) neleželo před několika málo hodinami v těsném objetí s Ino.

Byla to ironie, že z nich dvou se propadala hanbou zrovna Ino.

Nemohla se ubránit kradmým pohledům na dívku kráčející vedle ní. Hinata zpozorovala, že se na ni Ino dívá. V koutcích jí zacukalo.

„Stalo se něco, Ino-san?"

Ino zavrtěla hlavou. Bylo to beznadějné. Sledovala Hinatu, jak se od ní oddělila, aby se šla pozdravit se svým otcem, kterého tu v broskvoňové aleji náhodou potkaly. Hiashi své dceři pogratuloval k povýšení. Podal jí ruku. _Jak by se tvářil, kdyby věděl, jak se ta ruka dotýkala Ino? _Hinata se plaše usmála. _Jak by se tvářil, kdyby věděl, co udělala?_ Hiashi jí řekl, že dělá svému jménu konečně čest. _Řekl by totéž, kdyby je byl viděl?_

Hinata se ohlédla po Ino a mávla jí na rozloučenou. Ino si všimla neposlušného pramínku černých vlasů, který dívce spadal do očí a který neodhrnula. Byla to jediná nedokonalost na jinak uhlazené Hyuuze.

Ino šla sama ulicemi směrem ke květinářství. Zítra se vrátí její rodiče z mise. Snažila se nepředstavovat si matku a otce mlčky stojící v rohu její ložnice, zatímco ona dráždí Hinatin klín.

Jak se před ně postaví a podívá se jim zpříma do očí, neměla Ino ponětí.

Zachrastila klíči v zámku.


End file.
